HetaOni
by a1uM1nuM448
Summary: This Fanfic is basically a written version of the popular Hetalia RPG, HetaOni. Yes, for those who are fans, I plan to make the ending amazing :3. Italy, Germany, Prussia, and Japan hear tell of a strange Mansion not for from the world summit meeting place. They decide to venture into it, only to find it may be the gravest mistake they have ever made...


**Heya ^w^ muh name is a1uM1nuM448, or Ivan, kolkolkolkolkol.**

**This is pretty much my first Hetalia fic and it's quite a dozie considering it is basically a recount of the events that take place in the popular web RPG, HetaOni (pretty ambitious of me hmm? -wO)**

**Well, please R&R, specifically on the length of the chapter, because I'm not sure whether or not it's too short, or if it's fine, or if it's even too long, so this is me experimenting ^^'**

**I do not own Hetalia, nor am I the creator of the game, HetaOni and I find disclaimers completely useless because I'm sure the creators of our fandoms know that we do not intend on stealing their copyrights if we post on this website XD**

**Please, do enjoy!**

**~a1uM1nuM448/Ivan Braginski**

"A deserted house on the mountain  
About three hours on foot  
From the world summit place

No one knows how long it has been there  
or who used to live in it  
Rumors said that it was...haunted."

The pebbles and grit cracked and crunched under Japan's feet.

"Crunch, Crunch, Crunch."

The wind made a sinister howl as it raced among thee trees.

The mansion, looming ominously overhead, was in decent condition looking as though it had seen better days. They had searched for a long three hours, Japan almost giving up hope in it even existing. "Stupid America..." he thought. Yet, Japan could not shake the feeling that the house had seen much more than it cared to show from its exterior. It seemed to posses an aura that told of accounts happening before Japan himself had been brought into existence.

Coming to this place had not been a choice of his free will. Honestly, it seemed like a childish prank; it seemed like America would probably be sitting just inside the entrance waiting to send Italy into a fit of tears and the rest of them wetting their pants. But, never the less, his cheerful young ally Italy had drug him along, for it was unlike Japan to refuse a friend (especially Italy if he didn't want to have his incessant whines in his ear for the next month) After all, he didn't see much harm in quickly examining an old mansion.

"Vee~~ It's really here." Italy with a  
narcotic tone, smiling widely as he felt the doorknob with his hand.

"I thought it was just a rumor... I never thought we would actually find it..." Japan stated as he slowly approached the dreary entrance. From behind, Germany's irksome brother Prussia spoke up.

"It has such a desolate feel... not bad!"

Germany stepped foreword, looking a bit worried. He ascended the front steps and standing next to Italy, he took the Italian hand off the door knob and shook his head. "I don't think it's very interesting though."

"Me neither. Can't we just look at it from the outside and go back?" Japan spoke; agreeing with Germany, for something told him that it wouldn't be safe inside that mansion.

Italy turned to Germany, and then Japan with a pout plastered across his face. "Aww~~ after all the trouble had through to find it? C'mon, let's just go in for a little while!" He exclaimed, jumping for the door handle and looking to Germany for his consent.

"..." Germany paused, sighing, and signaling with the flick of his hand to go ahead and open the door. Italy bounced around in joy and ran inside the mansion entrance after tugging the door open. Germany followed, scolding Italy for his ignorance, as they had no idea what could be in there. Prussia followed snickering behind his brother. At last, Japan climbed the steps and was inside the mansion along with his fellow allies.

"It's cleaner than I thought!" Italy said, swiping a finger on the stair railing curiously to test the dust's abundance.

"H-hey, can we go now?" Germany asked, placing a hand wearily on Italy's shoulder as he surveyed the main foyer cautiously.

"What the matter West, you scared?" Prussia sneered in his nasally voice as he slugged his brother in the arm. The exchange of brotherly bickering was interrupted by a loud crash down the right hallway. Italy, in his surprise, flung himself onto Germany, who was too shocked to take notice since he believed his superstitions had come true. Prussia jumped about 5 feet in the air twirling around to face the hall opening with eyes wide in surprise. Japan whipped around as well, the dark hallway facing him as if to challenge his will. Germany's voice was heard behind him.

"L-look, we really should go now..."

Japan swallowed his flustered emotions and turned to face the German, Italy still clinging onto him like a frightened child and Prussia snickering in his brother's face, obviously over his fright.

"Oh, don't be silly. It's not like there are any ghosts or anything." Japan spoke, walking over to Germany and separating the clinging Italian from his chest. He turned to Germany, then Italy, and smiled. "Where is your common sense?" He peered down the dim corridor where the crash had originated. With willpower smacking him in the face, he hesitantly began to make his way toward the hall. As he neared its entrance, Prussia placed a hand on the nations shoulder. "Be careful, Japan..." He warned a serious tone in his usually obnoxious voice. He stopped and turned around. Despite the feeling of fear lurking in the pit of his stomach, he smiled reassuringly at his fellow nations. "I know. I'll just go and see what happened. I'll be right back." With that, he turned and made his way down the long hall, eventually losing sight of his friends all together. "Don't worry... I'll return." He muttered under his breath.

The hallway was dark and felt a bit cramped. He coughed when he stirred lingering dust clinging to the walls. "Unsanitary..." He thought, dusting off his white uniform. Suddenly, the hall seemed to open up into a wider space. Straining his eyes and looking around, he noticed a door on the left side. "I might have come from in here..." He walked over to the door, paint a bit worn and coated in dust like most everything in the mansion. He grabbed the knobbed with his hand and twisted. Unfortunately, the door did not open. "It's locked... He muttered under his breath, giving up his attempts to open it and continuing to feel his way down the hallway.

As he neared its end, he noticed A light clearly illuminating a room he assumed to be the kitchen. He entered the room with caution, His eyes painfully adjusting to the light. He looked around, taking hesitant steps as he searched for the source of the noise.

"Hhmmm..."

Suddenly, near the counter, a pile of white fragments caught his attention. "Aaha... I suppose this was it." He approached the scattered shards of what appeared to be a broken plate. "The plate... it's defiantly broken. I have to be careful not to hurt my self." He thought, as he gathered the shards. "I need something to put them in..." He looked around for something to store them in. Almost as if it was destined to be there, a sac that looked like some sort of old backpack rested on the counter tops. "This should do fine..." He dumped his evidence in to bring back to the others as evidence. He then made his way down the hallway again, bumping into various things along the way and caking his uniform with dust. He neared then entrance of the mansion where he supposed they were waiting for him.

"?!"

He entered, but none of the nations stood to greet him.

"Did they leave, after all?" He looked around to see if they were waiting to surprise him or something. He found no traces of another presence in the room.

"How regrettable..." He thought, face-palming in his mind. He decided he might as well just leave. He headed for the door in means to open and leave this ridiculous mansion. He tugged on the knob, but it refused to open. "It won't open...?" he thought. He stepped back and put a finger to his lips, confused.

"Huh..." He turned away from the door, keeping a skeptical eye on it as he slowly turned around. Not having anything terribly exciting to do anyways, he decided it would be best to search for his friends. He went out toward the middle of the foyer. Something about the hallway that led straight toward the middle of the house compelled him, but at the same time, sent shivers of terror down his spine. He shook his head, deciding to take the hallway to the right. "Seems promising..."

Another door greeted him as he made it down through the middle of the hallways distance. Testing it to see if it would open seemed futile, but there was no harm in trying. Of course, this door didn't open either. He continued down the hallway, making a turn into a section of the hall that opened up profusely. He stood for a moment, taking in the atmosphere for a moment. His head began to hurt. A feeling of dread consumed him, sinking it's fangs into his shoulders, pouring its poison into his blood. Why was it so dark? An old mansion, nothing exciting, nothing special, but yet it the feeling it gave him... it made him want to cry... sink to the floor... this place... had something horrid within that was not showing itself... yet.

He opened his eyes again. He was trembling. He unsheathed the sword he carried on his belt; luckily the nations had all brought their cultural weapons to the meeting in a special once a year cultural exchange. It hung loosely in his hand, its tip brushing the ruptured floor. Something was at the end if this hallway... something was going to be waiting. Whoever lived here, maybe it would be Italy, scourging for intriguing object to satisfy his curiosity. Or Germany, searching for objects he could us to improve his arsenal of weapons. Or Prussia, waiting to jump down from the ceiling and scare the living crap out of him. Japan felt slightly reassured and his sweaty grip on the sword relaxed. As he took his a step into the near end of the hallway though, foot steps.

A silhouette. Big. Large. No...  
Germany?

"Please be Germany..." Japan told himself it was just the German, exploring. He opened his mouth to speak, but the figure turned.

It was not the German he thought. Eyes... such large eyes...

The thing stood examining him from afar, its hand on a knob of a door that was slightly ajar. In his mind he thought, it screamed to him, "What is this?!"

But he stayed calm.

Some unfathomable force held down his fear. But should he run? He tried to move his legs, but they were of no use to him.

"Will this...thing... kill me?"

He remained completely still. He couldn't think. He was sure this thing had evil intentions. He was sure this thing did not appreciate his presence.

But it turned slowly, and entered the room it had opened. And the door closed.


End file.
